


Check me in.

by trinaKat123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaKat123/pseuds/trinaKat123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have a funny night in at the hotel, but things get steamy pretty quick. In other places, more sexy fun time happens with gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check me in.

The world was hell ever since Cas had died. So when Cas came back Dean knew he had to thank him immediately. Dean knew as soon as he met Cas that he was something special, but when Castiel said those two words full of passion and strength he lost it "Hey, Assbut". The memory of Cas selflessly sacrificing Micheal for Deans safety hung in the air as Cas's sang, very off key, from the shower. It was room 296, and the sun was past setting and Dean started on his 5th beer. Castiel came out of the shower singing, "Boys boys boys, we like boys in cars, boys boys boys, buy us drinks in bars, boys boys boys, whiskey and denim, boys boys boys, we LOVE them!" Looking up from his beer Dean sighs, "OH god. Cas, no, we men don't sing along to Lady Gaga" "But her tunes are so, catchy" Cas smiles and softly sways his hips to the Lady Gaga song. That's when Dean noticed the white fluffy towel draped over his waist, and part of him wanted to "accidentally" yank it off. Oops. 

Steam from the shower must have entered the room because Dean suddenly felt hot and uncomfortable in his clothes. "Dean, I've had these strange urges recently and I can only assume one thing from them... I wan't your body" Castiel whispered, looking down in embarrassment. That fifth beer really hit Dean hard, because his emotions were obvious on his face. "That's uh... that's great." Dean kept glancing at the towel in fear and excitement. Cas looked up at him skeptically, "Really?" "Yeah, I mean, If you feel these urges any time just go for--" But Castiel didn't give him a chance to finish, and before he knew it, He was kissing Dean, hard. The unexplored passion overtook them and Dean was fumbling his hands against the wall, leading them towards the bed. Cas broke for air and smiled, "That was, most intriguing. Dean might I add you are excellent at kissing." Dean, too wrapped up in his fantasy-come-true, pulls Castiel in close and sighs, "You've done too much for me, and I think I owe you. Take off that towel, and I'll pay you back" Slipping off the towel, Cas relaxes on the bed, his finely toned body distracting Dean from any hope at a coherent conversation. Dean slowly peeled off his shirt, and It took one stroke of Deans gentle hands for Cas's inner animal to be revealed. Instincts took over and Before he knew it, Dean was face-down on the bed. 

Cas crawled on top of Dean and whispered in his ear, "Do you wanna see was domination is really like?" "I see you learn quickly" Dean smirked as Castiel licked his ear and trailed his tongue down his neck. A soft moan escaped Dean's lips and Cas smiled down at him. This human thought he could dominate me?, Cas thought, well I'l prove him wrong. With a swift powerful flip, Dean was facing Cas yet again. "You have quite a glorious ass, Dean" Cas smirked, pinching it lightly. "I remember something from the pizza man, do I do it like this?" Cas asked while holding his fist up. Dean's eyes bulged as he squirmed against his grasp, "NO no, that's not what you do"... "but the pizza guy and the babysitter--" "No No!! I don't wan't you to do that, let's do something else." Dean lowered his fist as if to say, stop it. Dean (this time willingly) flips back over, giving Castiel a nice view of that Winchester butt. Slowly, Cas pulls down deans pants and let his animalistic instincts take over, one thrust at a time...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the apartment down the street, other things were happening. "Gabriel, why did you come here?" Shae asked, looking up from her round glasses as a strand of wild blond curls falls out of her bun into her face. "you know why I came" Gabriel said, trying to keep his eyes on her face and away from her lavender corset top, well what's underneath the top anyways. Her chest tightened, making her pale bosom more apparent, "I, I don't know what you mean..?" He rolled his eyes, "Don't play coy, we both know how intelligent you are. You've probably assumed I would show anyways, why else would you be wearing THAT to bed?" He gestured to her very distracting attire. The white and lavender lacy skirt matched her Corset well, and very noticeable bow was placed center stage. She faked an innocent look, "Oh this? This is just something I threw on..." The room was quiet, as slowly the tension builds. 

Gabriel smirked at her, "Well maybe its something I can throw off for you, you know.." he trailed off, stepping closer to her, "Like how every gentlemen would of course, in case you get stuck and need help." He trailed his fingers against the coffee table as she walked away from him and towards the kitchen. The living room was small, but cozy, with all the lavish furniture a psychiatrist would have. "I shouldn't be surprised something like that would come from your mouth, but logically speaking, as an adult I would be able to undress myself." This caused him to smile yet again- she had outwitted him, or so she thought. He cleared his throat and took a few large strides over to her until he could see his reflection in her enticing gaze. "Everyone needs help sometimes, and if you don't remove that dainty little outfit of yours, I'm afraid I will be forced to remove it for you, this is for your safety...." She raised an eyebrow, "--and the safety of others." "Okay, HOW exactly am I a danger to society?" Shae urged, not afraid to hold her ground. "It's not you yourself, its the minds of us men, our bodies anyways. You seem to be distracting enough, but in that little tight outfit of yours, why men's lower extremities would go crazy. Boners, is what I mean. When we men get all excited, blood rushes to our huge--" "I KNOW what boners are." Shae interrupts, trying to get him to stop. "Oh you do? well then stop trying to give me one." Gabriel laughs. She gives away no hint of embarrassment as she responds, "You have a boner? I couldn't tell..." Her eyes seemed completely innocent and Gabriel was about to scream in frustration. 

"ALRIGHT" He walks past her and shuffles through the cabinets. "I am done with you. You are just SO exhausting." "What are you looking for? and what do you mean "Exhausting"?" He spins around on his heel, "That. I mean that. Stop with you're little innocent facade and just admit you know why I'm here!" Gabriel turned back and began searching again. "WHAT, are you looking for Gabriel?!" Shae crossed her arms and glared through her glasses. He just ignored her until he found it. "Ah-ha!" he turned to reveal a box of Angel Food cake mix. Guiltily, he looked down at her and admitted, "When I'm in emotional turmoil, in this from YOU, I bake" he sighed. Shae's eyes light up, "OH interesting, I'd love analyze you." She pulls up a bar stool and scoots up to the island counter where he places the ingredients. "Tell me, how long have you been using baking as your emotional outlet?" "I'm not a book, you cant study me" he grumbles as he aggressively stirs the all the items together. Shae laughs, "Oh no, the human mind is the most interesting thing to study, its better than a book." Gabriel stops what hes doing and looks up at her, "what?" "Tell me, have you even seen the human brain? Each mind is beyond unique--" "Shut up. I dont wanna hear your Brain-rant, I just want you to admit you know why I'm here." He sighed, plopping the batter onto the pan and putting it in the oven. "This is taking too long!!!" he snaps his fingers and a perfectly plated Angel Food Cake appears on the counter, with all the whip cream and strawberry toppings waiting on the side. 

Shae sighs and finally says, "Alright, I know why. Last Christmas at the bar down the street, We met. And after hours of talking you mention something about seeing me three months later when you would be back in town. And in my drunken state, I may have been very forward... I vaguely remember heavy kissing and lots of groping." She glared at him before getting to the point, "Oh, and I stole this" Shae held up a tiny silver key. Gabriel laughed and said, "yes, I need that key. And well doesn't that explain your darling little outfit tonight, the very night, I would be back in town. Hmm... " He walked around the counter and reached out for the key. "Oh wait, did you think this was yours?" She smirked while moving her hand out of the way. "I may be guilty of dressing provocatively, but you have to earn this." He leaned in and whispered, his breath on her face, "You must have been very drunk that night, if you think all we did was kiss." and he winked. Her face turned red, despite her efforts to avoid embarrassment. Then, finally, she mumbles, "I think I would have remembered that..." Her big eyes look up to him above the rims of her glasses and she smiled, "well, lets make sure I remember it this time" and pushes him to the counter, kissing him, hard. 

Gabriel smiled into the kiss and lifted her up, spun her around, and sat her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her fingers through his soft hair. A low moan escaped him as Gabriel tried to keep it together. She couldn't help but smirk as he loses control and tears at the soft fabric of her corset. Shae roughly yanks his head back with a fistful of hair, and warns, "Careful, you break it you buy it." "Well if I buy it, do I keep it?" "of course." "Then I better break you." He smiled, "In." For the first time tonight Shae genuinely looked shocked, but she recovered fast. With a new wave of passion Gabriel leans Shae onto the counter, and straddles her. She runs her fingers under his shirt and before she can take it off, he snaps his fingers and his shirt is gone. Shae growls, "Can you not do that, Or else this isnt going to be fun" "well I'm just trying to speed things along and get to the fun part!" 

"OH you want speed and fun? I can give you speed and fun!" In one quicklike motion Gabriel was on bottom and Shae had him pinned. Reaching past him, she grabbed the cool whip and smiled an evil smile. "Here comes the fun" and then she wipes it on his nipples and licks it sensually off. He moans again, this time more raspy. Gabriel glares at her, "Oh that's it." With a snap from Gabriel, all their clothes were gone and a feminine Squeak escapes Shae's mouth. That was the last straw, She scooped up the cake and squished it against his face, while yelling, "NO. MORE. SNAPPING." Deep laughter erupts beneath the cake, as the archangel Snaps one more time. This time Gabriel was on top once again, and he held chocolate syrup in his hands. His hunger filled eyes glared down at her as She squealed in fear. Laughing, he squeezed the bottle all over her breasts. Then, when she was all squirmy, he whispered in her ear, "Uh oh, guess you got all dirty. You'll need a shower later", making her sigh. It seems he had found her weak spot, and my my, there is an awful lot of toppings for the cake at his disposal... This was going to be fun, Gabriel thought as he began thrusting...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cas, you're such a baby, quit squirming." Dean sighed as Castiel kept moving around in his arms. Their clock read 3am and they were both half asleep. A soft smile grew on Cas's face as he whispered, "I love you, Dean." and snuggled in closer to hear Deans heartbeat. For once, Dean actually felt loved, and he hadn't realized how much he missed the feeling. Pulling Castiel in even tighter he nuzzled his nose into Cas's hair and whispered back, "I love you too, Castiel. Now go to sleeeeep" He grumbled. 

The Invisible Gabriel looked down at the two lovebirds awkwardly. He was going to ask Sam a question of minor importance (Since he heard Dean was in town, he figured it was worth a try).. it was now apparent that Sam wasn't with these two. Puffing out a breath of air, he snapped his fingers back into Shaes apartment, and decided it was time to go. Where was that key I needed? He thought. Treading lightly into her room, Gabriel stood and admired such a beautiful sight as she slept. most of her body was covered in sheets, yet he still couldn't take his eyes off of her. Wasn't this just a one-time thing? Despite the fact that he had other plans, spending the night with her in his arms was just too tempting. So, ever so quietly, Gabriel snuggled into her bed and suppressed a smile. She sighed and rolled over into his chest, revealing the tiny key in her hand. But she was clutching it so tightly, he just didn't to ever take it away from her. 

He slept well that night, and Shae hasn't been able to get rid of him since.  
And Cas? Well, he slept like a baby, as Dean would know. And he would know, since Cas wouldn't stop squirming all damn night.


End file.
